


Survivors and Three Girls

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Series: Emerson Tripulets [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Boy Daryl But Secretly A Softy, Bad Girl Raven, Bad Girl Rayne, Daryl falls in love with Raven, Explicit Foul Language (Because it's Merle so why not?), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good Brother Merle Dixon, I don't own the lyrics, Kora Emerson is also my OC, Kora Raven and Rayne are all singers, Merle Falls In Love With Rayne, Merle does lose his hand but he still manages to kick ass, Minor Character Death, Officer Rick Grimes, Officer Shane Walsh, Prodigy Raven, Prodigy Rayne, Raven Emerson - Freeform, Raven Is A Singer, Raven Rayne and Kora adopted by Amelia O'Connor, Raven and Rayne Are My OC's, Rayne Emerson - Freeform, Rayne is a painter, Shane Walsh Lives, Songfic, There will be lyrics, This is my take on The Walking Dead, friends become Lovers, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: Three girls run from New York when everything goes to hell. Raven, Rayne and Kora are tripulets, but have completely different traits and features. They come across a prison, where it looks like a large group of survivors a making a living there. Decide to join them, when another group of survivors come from Woodbury where a fight ensues. The three girls save them by killing off everyone from Woodbury. Will there be new love in this zombie infested world?





	Survivors and Three Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven, Rayne and Kora along with their adopted mother Amelia O'Connor run from New York when the world goes to shit. They go to Atlanta, Georgia when they hear on the radio that it's a safe haven for survivors. What will happen when they find out that the city of Atlanta is over run by the undead? And what will happen when they find a camp full of survivors? What will happen when Raven, Rayne and Kora fall in love with two certain officers and a hunter?

Survivors and Three Girls

 

 

Chapter 1

 

 

On July 10th, 1992 a woman named Nora Emerson was giving birth. As always her husband Nick Emerson was nowhere to be seen; when he had told her weeks before her due date that he'd be there. 

July 10th at 5:00pm the first baby slipped out. What she had expected didn't happen. No cries, no wails, no whimpers. 

"Congratulations Mrs. Emerson. It's a girl," the nurse said with a smile.

At 5:10pm the next baby slipped out. Once again no cries, no wails, no whimpers. 

"It's another girl!" The nurse cheered.

Exactly at 5:20pm the third baby slipped out. There was just one whimper but that was it as far as noise went. 

"Another girl!" The nurse said with a grin.

Nora didn't know if she should be happy she had three girls, or disappointed. Nick had said that he wanted the first born to be a son. That it was tradition in the Emerson bloodline to birth sons first. That however didn't happen. Nick would be displeased that no sons were born. She couldn't handle when Nick was displeased. When he was displeased, it was never pretty. He starts screaming, yelling, calling her names, sometimes even hitting her, or blaming stuff on her when it didn't go his way.

People like Nick were the worst, they were abusers. She dealt with Nick's abuse because she loved him. And she didn't know how to do anything else. People like Nora didn't have a single bit of hate in her bones. She couldn't hate to save her life.

And people like Nora weren't nearly strong enough to handle birth. Sure she could birth them, but afterwards was a different story. She was bleeding out, hemeraging they said. Her blood pressure was dropping, her heart beat was slowing down. 

But before she took her last breath, she said her last words to the nurse.

"I know, it's policy to give the children to the birth father. But I advise you not to. He has abused me for years, hitting me, beating me until I passed out. You can't give them to their father. I beg of you," Nora whispered but loud enough for the nurse to hear.

The nurse Amelia O'Connor always wanted children, except she couldn't have children. She had been told when she was in her early twenties that she would never be able to have children of her own. This was the best opportunity for Amelia to get that chance to raise children.

"I won't Mrs. Emerson. I'll raise the three of them myself. I've always wanted children, only to be told in my early twenties I'll never be able to have children. So I thank you for this chance, this opportunity." Amelia said with a smile.

Nora smiled one last time, taking her last breath. She closed her eyes, and her heartbeat finally stopped. The heart monitor beeped with a long flat line. 

That night Amelia O'Connor signed adoption papers for herself. 

The names chosen for the babies was;

Raven Nora Emerson O'Connor.

Rayne Amelia Emerson O'Connor.

Kora Emrys Emerson O'Connor.

Just because these babies would grow up without their birth parents, didn't mean they had to grow up without their real birth last names. She didn't want the bloodline of the Emerson family to finally die out. Yes she knew, that Nick Emerson was the last Emerson alive, or was before these babies were born.

Nora was married into the Emerson family. She didn't have a right to keep the last name, yet she had taken it. It wasn't tradition anymore, to take the last name of the man you marry. It was a choice to take the last name of the man you marry. 

In a day, Raven, Rayne and Kora had become her daughters. She was the happiest woman alive, to finally experience what being a mother was like. She bought everything babies needed, blankets, baby clothes, bottles, baby formula, baby food, diappers, baby lotion, baby powder, baby wipes...

Amelia O'Connor was a very rich woman, she owned a mansion, was married to Ryan Johnason. She didn't take his last name because she chose not to. She wanted to keep her last name alive; to know that she was the last O'Connor or was until she adopted three babies.

Ryan helped her raise them, he became their psuedo father in the place of their birth father. Who was still not around. He didn't even come to the hospital or ask about his wife. It was like he didn't care. And truthfully he really didn't care.

Amelia found out that Nora was a very rich woman, had a huge fortune. It was written in the paper that Nick Emerson had tried to take Nora's fortune when he heard Nora had died. However it would seem that Nora had made a failsafe - because she knew this would happen.

She read in the paper that the reason Nick Emerson couldn't take Nora Saunder's fortune was because it was in Raven, Rayne and Kora's names. The fortune belonged to Nora's daughters, she had given everything to her daughters, just in case Nick Emerson tried to steal it.

Amelia was impressed. She really was. 

Years had passed, and Amelia watched as her daughters got older. They were turning into really beautiful girls. Everywhere the girls went they had heads turning in their direction. From boys to men. 

Raven was a beautiful girl, so beautiful she looked like those billionaire models. She had long knee length raven black hair, true to her name. Which is why Amelia named her Raven. Sun kissed skin that looked so flawless and silky smooth. But that wasn't so, when Raven was 12, she had been kidnapped. For weeks they tried to find her, and when they finally found her, she was inside some wearhouse; her body tortured with knife marks, burn marks, and what looked like bullet holes. 

The men who kidnapped Raven, had tried everything to get her to speak. But Raven was stubborn that way, and could take anything they threw at her. They could torture her, beat her, burn her and yet she wouldn't talk. 

For a while Raven didn't speak a word. Traumatized by what those men did to her, when Raven turned 25 she finally spoke.

"They wanted the Saunder fortune you know," 

Her voice was rough, scratchy from not using it in years. 

Rayne was also a beautiful girl, looking like another one of those billionaire models. She had waist length raven black hair, sun kissed skin that was flawless and silky smooth. An hourglass figure that put other women's to shame except her sister's who had the same body structure. Sapphire blue eyes just a shade lighter than Raven's. 

Kora the youngest of the sister's was also a beautiful girl. She had mid-back raven black hair, sapphire blue eyes like her sister's, but pale skin not too pale but kind of like cream. An hourglass figure like her sister's, toned just like her sister's, all of them had four packs from working out on a daily basis. The funny thing about these three sister's is none of them were interested in dating. 

They turned down dates left, right, and centre. The sister's took up martial arts, taking a passionate interest in it. They trained in karate, muay tai, chinese kenpo, kickboxing, judo and weaponry.

They wanted to learn how to use weapons, as if they were parts of their bodies. Like a second arm. They became masters of the martial arts and weapons they learned how to use. Amelia was proud of her daughters. 

Then one day Raven, Rayne and Kora wanted to know about their real mother. Yes they knew Amelia wasn't their real mother. They could feel it in their bones. It was intuition, a gut feeling that they learned how to follow. 

"What was our mother like?" Raven asked.

The other two nodded.

"She was beautiful, I admit I didn't know her long. Only long enough to help birth you three. You were your mother's pride and joy. But soon after Kora was born, your mother was bleeding out, losing a lot of blood. I knew she wasn't going to make it, or live to meet her daughters. But the best thing she could have done, is made a failsafe, giving her entire fortune to her daughters in case Nick Emerson tried to steal it. Your mother had raven black hair, sapphire blue eyes, bow shaped pink lips, flawless sun kissed skin or would have been if not for all the scars your father had left on her. Her name was Nora Saunders," Amelia said.

"So the Saunder's fortune, those men who kidnapped me all those years ago wanted it. Said Nick had sent them. He's still looking for that fortune isn't he?" Raven coldly said, her eyes iced over like a frozen ocean. 

Amelia nodded, "Unfortunately yes, Raven he's still looking for it." Amelia said.

"I should kill him, to stop him from ever finding it. I don't care if I get sent to jail for this." Raven growled.

"No Raven you really shouldn't." Rayne said.

"I agree with Rayne. We can't live without you Raven," Kora said frowning.

"Yes listen to your sister's Raven. They need you." Amelia said.

Raven sighed, nodding. She wouldn't kill Nick Emerson if that is what her sister's and Amelia wanted. She would be strong for her sister's. No matter what she would never let anything happen to them. Not like what happened to her. Sometimes she still had nightmares about it.

A few years had passed since that conversation and no one spoke a word about it. Everything was peaceful, that is until the zombie apocolypse outbreak happened. People dying, then coming back alive, and eating people. 

They heard over the radio that Atlanta, Georgia was a safe zone, that there was a shelter there, a safe haven. So they packed all their things, weapons, food, water, blankets, bathroom toiletries, when they were done packing, they hit the road. Raven got into her black and red challenger, Rayne got into her blue mustang, and Kora got into her black BMW. Amelia got into Kora's truck sitting in the passenger seat.

Atlanta, Georgia here we come. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
